Reacciones en ti
by Kasumi-and-Inuku
Summary: Amores y conflicto en este extraño instituto Talvez algo de The big Four pero mas que todo Habra Jarida.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza con Merida Dumbroch de 16 años de edad, esta chica se sentia algo nerviosa de ir a su nuevo instituto, tomo un poco de aire y respiro profundo ya paso la primera fase "la entrada" aunque al pasar dentro del instituto todos comenzaban a empujarla de lo apurados que estaban y cual era la Razon? Acaso llegar tarde a sus clases . Pues no! La Razon era Astrid y porque la apuradera por Astrid? Pues porque ella. No respondia a las personas que estaban al frente y si alguien la empujaba ese alguien estaba en peligro! -Abran Paso que Vien. e la señorita Astrid-grito un muchacho cabello rojizo y rulo con lentes y muchas pecas en la cara. -Todos abrieron paso y Merida se quedo algo confundida, porque tanta apuradera por ella

* * *

POV Merida.

* * *

-Todos me comenzaron a Empujar yo me quede confundida al Oir a un chico gritar que dieran Paso a una Chica que se Creia reina de Carnaval. Me acerque a ella con la Razon de preguntarle porque Tanto Alboroto, de pronto senti un monton de Miradas encima mio, miradas de Sorpresa y algo de Recelos. Voltee algunos lados pero no le di tanta Importancia despues de eso Me acerque mas y mas a la reina del Instituto y hay fue cuando le dije. -Hey porque tanto alboroto, Por ti?-Le dije Trantando de llamar su atencion. -Senti como las personas decian: "Que Ignorante" "Bruta que es" -nuevamente no le di importancia. -Acaso no sabes Quien soy Ignorante-Me dijo la señorita simpatia alfrente mio -Ehm!... No- Dije tratando de no llamar la atencion y creo que eso fue lo que Menos Resulto -Ahh es que esa Niña es Novata señorita Astrid-Dijo un muchacho Cabello Castaño Claro con Ojos Verdes y Pecas (que Acaso todo los chicos de este Instituto tienen PECAS?) -HIPO! IDIOTA! Te dije que no me Digas Señorita Solo dime "Astrid" o "Mi Amor"-Decia Ella algo sonrojada, para mi era extraño el chico pecoso era algo Lindo pero lo mas Extraño fue que el es Novio de La Señorita Perfecta Y yo que pensaba que su novio era el que Todas las chicas hablaban ese Tal Frost, Creo que es Jason Frost algo asi pero bueno el chico pecoso rompio el Silencio y mis pensamientos al decir: -Y Yo cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames "Hipo", Astrid? Soy Hiccup-Dijo el y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas lo cual yo note muy Rapido. -Bueno,bueno sera mejor que le cuenten a la novata sobre quien es la Segunda en el Mando aqui , Asi que MUEVANSE!-Dijo ella a siendo que yo que diera un minisalto de sorpresa y Todos comenzaban a ir a sus Casillero o a su Aulas

* * *

POV Hiccup

* * *

-La chica de Cabello Alborotado y Rojizo como el fuego me dejo Sorprendido es creo que la primera vez que alguien se le en cara a Astrid de esa Forma me Cautivo... Pero no me deje llevar asi que me puse atras de mi novia (Astrid) y hay le dije algunas verdades y cosas que no sabia ella (Astrid), Peleamos un poco sobre como nos deciamos me dio algo de verguenza porque todos nos veia y me dio Mas Verguenza porque la chica del Cabello como el fuego me Miraba algo Confundida al final Astrid termino la Conversacion Extraña y a la vez tonta (de mi parte). Todos comenzaron a irse a lugares de las escuela (Biblioteca, Aulas, Casilleros) Y vi todavia a la chica de los cabellos rojos y le pregunte: -Hey Nueva como te llamas?-Le dije tratando de no ser golpeado por lo que tenia alrededor. -Me-Merida-dijo ella algo sorprendida... Si se le notaba mucho. -Mucho gusto Memerida yo Soy Hiccup-Dije haciendo que ella frunciera levemente el Ceño. -Mira "Hipo" es Merida mejor escucha bien, y que rayos haces tu aqui? porque no estas con la Señorita Simpatia?-Al decir esto algo me dejo muy claro, esta chica esta celosa entre Odiosa. -Hiccup para ti, Merida-Le dije tomandola del brazo y arrastrandola hasta el Patio del Instituto muy hermoso por cierto! -Sueltamee! Idiota! -dijo ella tratando zafarse de mi pues no pudo. -al llegar al Patio comenze el recorrido Acercandome a los puntos normales de la escuela desde el Patio hasta el Comedor, Me sorprende que aguante todo esto de subir y bajar escaleras. -Ya casi acercandonos a nuestro salon la chica me pregunto: -Oye! Porque Astrid es la Segunda al Mando aqui?-Me pregunto con una voz de Confucion y algo de aburrimiento yo por mi parte le conteste. -Pues el Papa de Astrid es el Director de este Instituto asi que si te metes con ella te metes con el Director.-Dije esto tratando de no asustarla. -Ahh ya veo-Dijo ella dando un leve pero Gracioso bostezo. -bueno ya llegamos a nuestro salon-le dije a la pelifuego. -Ahh Ok! Y otra cosa Hipo...-dijo ella haciendo que yo la interrumpiera. -Hiccup! Dime Hiccup!-le dije algo molesto. -Bueno "Hiccup".Tu novia estara en nuestro salon?.-Pregunto ella haciendo un leve Puchero, Aww que tierna... Eh! pero que digo? -No tienes suerte ya que ella esta en el Otro salon junto a Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda, Patan, entre otros.-le dije sacando un Gran suspiro. -Ah ok! ven Vamos a entrar.-me dijo tomandome del brazo y dirgiendome al salon, no se pero senti mis mejillas ¿Calientes? Oh no! Me Sonroje otra vez.

* * *

POV Jack ( ya saben de quien hablo Fangirls).

* * *

-Estoy Super aburrido en el pupitre del aburrido salon, mascando un chicle de menta (Me lo regalo Norte.). Entonces mientras me sentaba incorrectamente en el pupitre vi como una chica con un cabello super extraño venia con Hipo (No supero todavia su apodo),La chica era algo hermosa pero igual no me iba a dejar llevar ella sera otra de mis "Victimas". -En eso todo el mundo comenzo a Burlarse de las dos figuras al frente mio. -Oye Hiccup sabes lo que te va a hacer Astrid si te ve asi con la Nueva Verdad?-Pregunto el Idiota Atras mio y quien crees que era, pues era Guy (Los Croods) Baa! Como odio a ese idiota. -Eh! Solo le mostraba el Instituto eso me dijo Astrid que hiciera-Ba! Patrañas (sone como el papa de Wendy en Peter Pan). -Pues Hipo sabe elegir a Sus chicas,pues la chica nueva es muy bonita.-dije yo porfin entrando en la conversacion. -Eh!-dijo Hipo sonrojandose mucho. -Este Salon es de Locos-Dijo la peliroja esponjosa. -Entonces tu tambien eres loca Princesita- le dije yo levantandome de el Maldito pupitre y acercandome a la Esponjita viviente. -No te Acerques Viejo- me dijo tapandose la cara... Espera me dijo Viejo! -y porque soy un viejo se puede saber- Pregunte colocandome al lado de ella. -Te ves muy Palido pareces un Fantasma y que Onda con tu cabello blanco? Viejo Canoso. -me dijo ella haciendo que Frunciera mucho el Ceño. -Nada de viejo ademas tu tambien tienes un cabello muy loco.-le dije tomando uno de sus mechones rojizo y muy esponjoso. -Aja!.Deja mi cabello.-dijo quitandome el mechon de la mano. -Me llamo Frost,Jack Frost-Le dije dedicandole una leve sonrisilla (todo picaron yo). -Con que tu eres el que le rompe los corazones a las chicas aqui Casanovias (Mezcla entre Casanova y Cazanovias).-Pero que se cree la esponjita esta?. -Si lo que tu digas, ahora dime tu nombre por lo menos.-Le dije mirandola a la cara y haciendo que sus mejillas se vieran rosadas. -Dumbroch, Merida Dumbroch.-Dijo ella dandole la mano de mala gana. -Mucho gusto Princesa.- le dije besandole la mano. -No Abuses Frost!-me dijo quitando su mano de mis labios.-Bueno Todos Sientense si no quieren quedarse hasta tarde aqui-Dijo el profesor de Geografia en realidad todos le decian de Cariño Dracula, tambien es el Papa de Mavis (Hotel Transilvania Bitches! (*~*)/) -Todos nos sentamos y asi recorrio la clase como siempre Aburrida.

* * *

Notas mias...

Ho ho! Hola a todos mis queridos lectores bueno en verdad no se si este capitulo es Corto o Largo yo solo escribo *w* Tambien notaran el Fic No muy bien ordenado ya que yo lo escribo desde mi telefono entonces no se si les agrade o no leer de esta forma espero tener Reviews ya que me harian muy feliznos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo Lectores!

~Bye bye.* ~Kasumi.*


	2. Chapter 2

POV Merida

* * *

-Después de las aburridísimas clases sonó por fin sonó la Campana para ir al Descanso. Se veían los pasillos llenos de alumnos y maestros, me quede algo distraída mirando los clubs de este (Raro) Instituto y me intereso algo el club de _Tiro con Arco _aunque mis pensamientos fueron Interrumpidos por el IDIOTA! del pelo Blanco.

-Que quieres Frost- Pregunte muy aburrida- Solo quiero hablar contigo- Contesto el Peliblanco – Ja ja! Ni creas que tendrás una buena conversación conmigo Jack Frost- Le conteste de mala gana con una de mis Sarcásticas risas.

-Ya veo entonces no quieres ser mi Amiga- Me dijo el Idiota de los ojos azules – Así como lo oyes no seré nunca tu amiga y si me convierto en tu amiga Juro que me tirare del último piso de este Instituto! – Dije haciendo que todos voltearan a verme hasta que un grupo de chicas conformado por 3 se me acerco por detrás.

-Escuche bien, Dijiste que no serás Amiga de Jack Frost?- Pregunto una chica de Cabello negro de mi misma estatura con Ropa que se notaba que era Cara.-Si, algún problema?- Pregunta volteándole los ojos a la cosa rara frente mio- Si. Escucha esto bien Novata, Nadien absolutamente Nadien! Rechaza una propuesta de Jack Frost así sea Cualquier cosa- Me dijo señalando con el dedo a el idiota de Frost.

* * *

POV Jack

* * *

-Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió a todos hasta que sentí como Merida se retiraba de la Conversación.

-Merida a dónde vas?- Pregunte tomándola del brazo –A un lugar lejos de ti- Me dijo soltándose. Y así la vi poco a poco alejarse.

-tome un poco de aire y respire profundo en eso fije mi mirada en Las 3 chicas que habían alejado a Merida.

-Jack Frost, no te dejes engañar por esa Idiota no sabe ver lo hermoso en chicos como tú- Dijo la Pelinegra haciendo que me comenzara a Molestar. –Escucha Vidia no puedes hablarle así a las personas que ni conoces. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, ni a Merida-Dije muy seguro de mis Palabras y me fui alejando de esa molestosa conversación en busca de Merida.

-Camine hasta verla hablando con Violeta Parr la chica que parcia no tener sentimientos. Poco a poco me acerque a su conversación y hay note la mirada de las dos directamente a mí, vi como Merida me Volteaba los ojos y se levantaba poco a poco de su asiento.

-Violeta hablamos luego tengo que hacer… algo- Dijo despidiéndose de su amiga y caminando a otro lado lejos de mí.

-Hey espérame!- Grite haciendo llamar su atención –Déjame en Paz Frost! –Grito ella caminando más rápido. –Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- Dije yo acelerando también el paso- Por qué? – Pregunto ella deteniéndose y volteándose a verme a los ojos.

-Pu-pues Y-yo…-Dije tartamudeando demasiado y yo no lo podía creer los nervios me estaban ganando esta vez, tenían tiempo que no lo hacían. –Como lo pensé solo me buscas para convertirme en otra de tus chicas para después hacerme llorar, es por eso que me alejo de ti … Jack … Lo siento pero no creo que seamos amigos…

* * *

POV Merida

* * *

-Por fin le había dicho la verdad el porque me alejaba de el seguramente se iba a molestar conmigo pero no me importa prefiero Morir antes de estar con él.

-Entendist…-no pude terminar la frase porque sentí sus brazos cerca mío… él me estaba… Abrazando.

-Sentí como su cabeza se acercó poco a poco a mi oreja y en susurros me dijo- Me convertiré en algo tuyo no importa lo que digas o lo que los otros digan y un día serás…. Solo mía Princesa.-estas palabras hicieron que mis mejillas se calentaran ahí fue cuando sentí que me sonroje, el me vio y hecho una leve risilla mirando mi cara sonrojada. Todo fue interrumpido por la Campana que anunciaba que el descanso había terminado, rápidamente me aleje de sus brazo baje mi cabeza y me fui a mi próxima Clase claro con la cara muy roja (Esto es malo le demostré a Frost que me gusta, por ese sonrojo).

-Después de clases fui a casa a arreglar unas cosas ya que íbamos a tener una Pijamada en Casa de Mavis todas las chicas me invitaron y Violeta me estaba diciendo que era lo que tenía que llevar claro hasta que lle-llego Frost a escena.

-Al llegar a casa me di un Rapidísimo Baño , me vestí sencilla no nada del otro mundo, tome mi bolso Favorito color Verde Oscuro y en el Guarde mi cepillo de dientes, Mi pillama junto mis Pantuflas (Obvio -.-) , Mi Sabana Favorita y Mullida y Otras cositas Más.

-Al llegar a la Parada del Autobús cerca de nuestro Instituto me senté esperando a las Otras chicas. Asi poco a poco fueron Llegando Colette, Voleta, Vanellope, Coraline, Margot, Edith, Agnes, Eep, Periwinkle y Toothiana ya que Mavis nos esperaba en su Hotel. –Traje mi cámara- Dijo muy contenta Margot –Y yo traje muchos Bocadillos deliciosos-Dijo esta vez Colette con su acento Francés –Genial!- gritaron al Mismo tiempo Agnes, Vanellope y Edith.

-Por fin llegamos al Hotel de Mavis (Muy Grande por cierto) nos atendieron los Botones tomando nuestros Bolsos y cosas llevándolos a la Habitacion mas Grande donde todas íbamos a dormi. De la Nada apareció el Papa de Mavis al frente de Nosotras

-Bienvenidas chicas! Mavis ya está arriba esperándolas, disfruten su estancia en el Hotel Transilvania. –Dijo el papa de Mavis con su extraño pero divertido acento.

-Todas subimos por el Gran Ascensor dirigiéndonos a la Gran habitación al llegar en eso vemos que Mavis abre la puerta.

-hola chicas Bienvenidas- dijo Mavis dando abrazos y besos por todos lados –Pasen!-Nos invitó a entrar a la Gran habitación.

-la Pijamada Transcurrió divertida todo salió bien pero llego uno de los peores momentos según yo en una pijamada…

-Ok chicas es hora de revelar quién te gusta Las que no vamos a jugar son Periwinkle, Eep ,Colette y yo porque ya tenemos novios Y Comienza Vanellope- Dijo Mavis haciendo que Vanellope se Cayera de la silla en donde estaba sentada- QUE YO QUE!-Dijo Vanellope reaccionando muy Mal- Tienes que decir quién te gusta Vane- Le dijo Violeta súper Tranquila- A mí… No lo sé es que me gusta Rancis y También me gusta Gloyd, no sé por cual decidirme- Dijo Vanellope con una Voz llena de confusión al igual que su Cara.

-Pero que esto no salga de aquí o verán-Dijo Vanellope Cambiando rápido de acción (que carácter pero se ve muy tierna =w=).-Ok, ok esto se quedara aquí- dijo Toothiana calmando un poco a Vanellope- A mí me gusta Aster pero creo que él no siente lo mismo por mí –Dijo la Toothiana con Algo de Tristeza- Tranquila Tooth eso se sabrá poco a poco- La hizo sonreir Violeta-A mí me gusta Wilbur Robinson-Dijo Violeta con cara de enamorada- mí no me gusta el Amor es algo Asqueroso- Dijo Edith con cara de asco- A mí menos-Dijo Margot- Lindos Unicornios, Lindos Unicornios Uni-Uni-Uni-Unicornios como los amo!-Cantaba Agnes mientras movía su gran Unicornio de Felpa muy tierno.

A mí me agrada Norman pero no es nada del Otro mundo- Dijo Coraline con los brazos cruzados algo Confusa.- Y a ti quien te gusta Merida?- Me dijo Mavis Haciendo que me sorprendiera y me cayera hacia atrás –Estas Bien!-dijo Colette –S-si-Conteste con mucho temor-Y entonces quien te gusta-me dijo Toothiana haciendo que me pusiera como un tomate. –Na-nadien-Dije Tartamudeando.

-Mmm no nos convences, Vamos dilo-Me dijo Coraline dándome un empujoncito Para que sacar las palabras.

-El que me gusta es Jack Frost-Dije lo más rápido posible. Senti que mis Mejillas estaban muy calientes y todas me mostraron una sonrisa. –Los Sabia!-Grito Vanellope.

-Bueno chicas recuerden que esto se queda aquí no se los diran a nadien que no sea nosotras y menos se lo diran a los chicos que hemos nombrado-dijo Mavis- Buenoo! Ya vamos a dormir-dijo Periwinkle.- Me parece bien todas a Dormir-Grito Margot.

-Todas nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas bolsas de dormir, todas cayeron en los Brazos de Morfeo menos yo quien no podía dormir por haber dicho eso. Será verdad o mentira que frost me gusta? Yo solo sé que esas palabras salieron de mi corazón… que confusión….

* * *

Notas mias *3*

Hasta aquí se las dejo lectores espero que les guste y este capítulo si fue hecho por Word no por mi celular OwO . Lo siento por la Tardanza es que estoy que comienzo Clases y estoy algo ocupadita w

Guest 1: Si yo soy de Caracas de dónde eres tú

Mizzy Frost: Oh Gracias y si lo siento por no acomodarlo bien es que lo escribí desde mi Celular

Guest 2: */* Gracias y Claro que la voy a continuar

~Bye bye.* ~Kasumi.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos antes de empezar aclaro unas cositas ya se sabe que Vanellope, Margot, Edith, Agnes y Coraline no estudian en ese Instituto si no en Otra escuela en donde se ponen de acuerdo Para salir con sus amigas del instituto (Merida, Colette, Violeta…) ya que son menores de edad y todavía están en la primaria :3**

**La otra cosa habrá Familias en este Fic y aquí entre ****_Unicnickol _****y Yo les creamos a Mavis y a Jack un Familiar (ese Familiar ya tiene una película Existente no es inventado por nosotras). Mavis tendrá de Prima a Vanellope y Jack Tiene de Hermana a Periwinkle claro y es por eso que en la pijamada no hablo ya que se quedó algo sorprendida de que a Merida le gustara su Hermano (Jack Frost).**

**Sin más que decir comienzo con el Fic.**

* * *

POV Chico Nuevo (creo que ya sabrán quien es)

* * *

**-**Tenía que haber Venido ayer pero me enferme el Fin de semana y se alteró más al ir a mi Jardín a ver las Trúfalas, es que adoro ver mis Amadas Trúfalas. Me deje llevar por los gritos de mi madre y en eso me di cuenta que quería que yo asistiera el día de hoy a mi nuevo instituto, y así fue.

-Vi muchísimos alumnos alterados cerca de los Salones en eso supe que el instituto no era el mejor lugar, me fui en busca de mi salón pero en vez de llegar a el llegue a uno de los patios del instituto y vi a una chica Peliroja con un Cabello chistoso deje salir una carcajada y me acerque a ella

-Oye me podrías decir donde…- No termine la palabra porque ella me interrumpió –Vas por allá y doblas la Izquierda sigues derecho y encontraras el Aula (B).-Me dijo señalando una de las entradas al patio donde se suponía que iba a salir.

-Gra-gracias-Dije retirándome del lugar directo al lugar donde me señalo ella tratando de recordar las instrucciones que me había dado la chica del cabello loco.

* * *

POV Jack

* * *

Me quede pensando en las cosas que tal vez habían hecho en la Pijamada a la cual fueron las chicas entre ellas Merida y mi hermana Periwinkle **_(Si sé que sueña extraño)_**, Mi pequeña hermana no me quiso contar detalles de lo que habían dicho y menos me dijo lo que Habían hablado con Merida. No se tenía un Montón de curiosidad encima de mí.

-Pasaron como 5 minutos y en eso entro la peliroja con cara de pocos amigos, note que traía un arco junto a un Carcaj los cuales coloco a un lado de su Pupitre y se sentó me di cuenta que tenía una mirada pensativa. En eso sentí que me miro a los Ojos y luego volteo algo sonrojada yo me sorprendí a tal acción y voltee directo al otro lado Trague algo de saliva y me calme.

-Buenos días Alumnos- Dijo el Profesor de Ciencias en La Naturaleza Menudo nombre para una materia, lo único bueno de aquella materia era que me podía reír del Bigote Naranja del Profesor Lorax siempre me animaba eso *Risilla*.

-Hoy llega un Nuevo Alumno que no vino ayer porque estaba enfermo, Es un Gran amigo mío-Dijo el profesor sacando una sonrisa. Acaso ese tal nuevo Alumno era Un viejo de 54 años? Era claro que Nuestro Profesor Lorax no hablaba mucho con chicos o chicas de mi edad así que eso era algo raro.- Pasa por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta de nuestro salón dejando entrar a un chico como de mí mismo tamaño Cabello negro y con ojos azules como los míos. Atrás de mi sentí que todos hacían un -Wow!- y algunos se quedaban boquiabiertos, la única que estaba tranquila era Merida Porque estaba leyendo un libro, la verdad no se impresiono mucho al ver al chico nuevo, eso me hizo sentir algo aliviado y feliz.

-El chico nuevo se quedó al lado del profesor y dijo algunas Palabras.-Hola mi nombre es Once-ler tengo 16 años y me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad, Soy amigo de el Profesor Lorax desde que tengo Memoria. El me enseño la Importancia de las Trúfalas y cómo cuidarlas para el beneficio de ellas y de nosotros… Gracias- Dijo haciendo que el salón estallara en aplausos… no entiendo que le ven a ese presumido.

-Buena presentación Once-ler-Dijo dándole unas palmadas al chico por la espalda-Siéntate al lado de Merida-Dijo el profesor haciendo que me enfureciera y golpeara el pupitre haciendo que todos me vieran

-Pasa algo Jack-Me pregunto el Profesor Lorax algo preocupado-N-nada es que creí ver una Araña-Dije bajando la mirada.

* * *

POV Merida

* * *

-Tenía la vista directamente a mi libro el cual me lo había regalado Periwinkle en la Mañana al llegar a clases este libro se llama **_El_** **_hombre de la Luna por William Joyce. _**Es muy interesante me encanto!. Seguí leyendo hasta que me interrumpió la lectura un fuerte golpe que provenía de donde estaba Jack y vi que le había golpeado a su pupitre, lo mire algo confundida y este parecía nervioso. No le tome tanta importancia y volví a colocar la vista en Mi nuevo Libro. –Hola de nuevo- sentí una voz al lado derecho y voltee encontrándome con el muchacho de esta mañana-Hola-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias en serio por lo de Antes-Dijo el rascándose la cabeza algo Nervioso.-Tranquilo, no fue nada-le dije yo.-Bueno alumnos abran el Libro de Medicinas Naturales en el Capítulo 122-Dijo el profesor Lorax acercándose a su escritorio y sentándose en su cómoda Silla.

-Trascurrió la Clase normal aunque me sorprendió como el chico que me había encontrado antes respondía Tranquila y Correctamente, es muy bueno en Hierbas medicinales y Cuidados a una Planta, seguro lo aprendió del Profesor Lorax. Todo siguió normal hasta que escuche uno de mis sonidos Favoritos, la campana anunciando el descanso y a mí ya me había dado Hambre.

-Me dirigí a la Cafetería por algo de comer con la emoción de comprarme unos Ricos Pastelillos Pero mi sonrisa se borró dándome cuenta de que mi billetera no estaba en mi bolso, Me quede viendo el menú y se me hacía agua la boca deje salir un Gran suspiro.-Que haces-Pregunto alguien atrás de mí, era Once-ler. –Nada.-Dije algo aburrida. De pronto mi estómago sonó diciendo que tenía mucha Hambre, me ruborice claro es normal me dio vergüenza que el escuchara a mi estómago.

-Veo que tienes hambre- Dijo el echando una risilla.-Si, pero se me quedo mi billetera y no tengo dinero para comprarme algo.-Dije con la Voz desilusionada.-Ven, yo Invito.-Dijo el haciendo que yo pusiera una de mis caras de Confusión y de sorpresa al mismo tiempo.-En serio?-Pregunte yo.-Claro, además eres la primer persona con la que tengo una buena conversación en este Instituto.-Dijo el sonriendo.

-Nos dirigimos a la fila para comprar la Comida.

* * *

POV Jack

* * *

-Busque a Merida por todos lados pero ninguna señal de ella, Metí mis Manos en los Bolsillos de Mi Suéter toque algo con mis manos esto hizo que me pusiera feliz y sacara un Sonrisa de Malicia Pura.

-Fui a la Cafetería y comencé Acercarme a la fila para comprarme algo, de pronto siento unas risas del lado derecho mío volteo a ver qué sucede (Me siento chismoso .-.).Me quedo en Shock al darme cuenta que las 2 personas que se ríen son Merida y ese Idiota me acerco Rápidamente a la estúpida conversación y noto que Merida Voltea y me ve con una Cara de rabia completa en su cara-Vete!-Me grita y noto que toma a Once-ler por el Brazo y se lo lleva lejos.

-No, irán a ningún lado-Le digo yo Bloqueándoles el Camino-No tengo tempo para tus estupideces-Dijo ella volteando los ojos a otro lado. Entonces me dio la idea de Sacar lo que tenía los Bolsillos de mi Suéter - Ni siquiera tienes Tiempo para tu billetera-Le dije a Merida Sacando una de mis Picaras sonrisa haciendo que ella pusiera su cara de Sorpresa e Ira.

-DEVUELMELA FROST!-Grito haciendo que todo se pusiera algo incómodo.

**_Todavía no se acaba este capítulo esta es una nota de diversión y algo para mejor esta parte del capítulo: lean esta parte escuchando esta Canción watch?v=RtKL6il8ATE_**

-Y así comenzó la persecución de Mérida por su Billetera fue algo divertido verla correr por esto.

-Fui al Aula de Música y comenzamos a recorrerlo en círculos claro yo corría por mi vida. Continuamos hasta que yo tropecé unas Baquetas y muchas cosas se comenzaron a caer (Mala mía -.-).

-Seguimos corriendo Hasta la Azotea en eso no aguante más de tanto subir escaleras y me detuve, en eso Mérida aprovecho y se me tiro encima. Lo raro fue que yo quede arriba y ella abajo y estábamos muy cerca de nuestras narices y nuestros…Labios.

-Lentamente me comencé a acercar para sentir esos Carnosos labios, ella también se fue acercando pero luego de golpe abrió los ojos y me empujo. –Estás Loco, ni creas que voy a besarte-Dijo ella con la cara algo sonrojada y muy Molesta!-Tenía ganas-Dije yo rascándome la cabeza.

-Adiós-Dijo ella levantándose para abrir la puerta de la azotea e irse.

-Me sentí algo extraño…pero tenía ganas de Besarla…

* * *

Notas mias *Q*

Woolis a todos mis Lectores edmosos Gracias por los reviews casi me hacen llorar :') bueno espero que este capítulo no les parezca corto no tenía muchas ideas pero para el próximo estoy repleta de ideas .:.:.

Coki-poki: Aww :3 Gracias

Mizzy Frost: Tranquila que claro que la continuare me alegra de que te haya gustado y un beso psicológico para ti También.

yami-runa: Gracias Amiga y Continua también con la tuya :D Y otra cosita VE AL CURSO! D:

unicnickol: Gracias *3* Vamos a seguir creando ideas Por Face

Por los que quieran mi Facebook buscame por _**Kagome Kagamine**_ . así hablamos del Fic y me dan unas Ideas! Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo lectores no olviden los reviews que me hacen muy feliz

~Bye bye.* ~Kasumi.*


	4. Chapter 4

La clase termino como casi siempre Tranquila sonó la campana y todos Se fueron poco a poco a sus Hogares menos Merida quien se quedo sentada en su pupitre muy pensativa

* * *

POV Merida

* * *

Aburrido esto aburrido aquello creo que Moriré en un lugar como este, prefiero las clases de mi madre que esto.  
-Y no se como me influye tanto eso con lo de Frost. Creo que tenia ganas de Besarlo...  
-Interrumpo conversaciones Mentales?-me pregunto Mavis algo Intrigada.  
-No para nada es que estoy Algo fastidiada de este lugar-Le respondí de buena forma a ella. -No me digas. Jack Frost? .-Me dijo ella acertando todo

-Pues si a eso se debe.-Le dije algo aburrida y medio Sonrojada.-Mmm pues dijiste que te gustaba-Dijo ella algo confundida-Pues todavia no se si me Gusta verdaderamente.-le dije viendo el suelo para que no lo notara.-Ven vamos que los chicos nos esperan-Me dijo ella llevándome afuera del instituto.  
-Chicos!.-grito Mavis a la serie de Chicos y Chicas que estaban hablando en la otra Acera.-Ohh Por fin llegan chicas yo ya me había preocupado-dijo un Jonathan el Novio de Mavis  
-Lo sentimos es que estabamos hablando -Explico Mavis.-Mmm ya veo bueno Vamonos que no quiero llegar a la hora de cenar a mi casa, tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Linguini haciendo que su mascota saliera de su Bolsillo- CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SALGAS HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A CASA!.-Dijo el poniendole Caracter a Su mascota.  
-ALFREDO LINGUINI! SABES QUE ODIO CUANDO GRITAS! PARECES UNA ARDILLA CHILLONA!.-Dijo su Novio Colette haciendo que los 2 peleeran y los dejaramos atras (ellos siempre son asi)  
-Oigan han escuchado eso sobre el fantasma que esta en el instituto?- Dijo Norman haciendo que todos le prestaramos atencion.-Yo Si me informe ayer desde el Blog de su Instituto-Constesto toda segura Coraline.  
-Pues yo no sabia nada de eso-Dijo Guy llevandose las manos a la Cabeza.- Yo menos aunque me da algo de Miedo!-Dijo M.K. Con cara algo temerosa.-Jajaja! nosotros ni estudiamos hay y sabemos cada cosa que sucede.-se hecharon a reir Norman y Coraline  
-Yo escuche algo pero pense que era de juego. Supuestamente es el Fantasma de un Muchacho que anteriormente estudiaba en nuestro Instituto-Dijo Wilbur rascandose la Cabeza.  
-Investigaremos-Dijieron Norman y Coraline al mismo tiempo.- Si es mejor dejarselo a los Profesionales-Dije yo haciendo que los 2 se rieran.  
Bueno aqui nos separamos nos vemos mañana chicos.-Dijo Nod haciendo que todos dijieramos (Adios)  
Yo me monte en el Metro con Periwinkle y con Violeta. Me sentia algo incomoda sabia que me preguntarian algo sobre Frost,pero me calme y tome un poco de aire para Tranquilizarme.  
-Merida...-No termino de hablar Periwinkle porque la interrumpi.-No tuve Nada con tu hermano!-Dije rapidamente haciendo que las dos pusieran caras super raras.-Solo te queria preguntar si me regalas un mensaje para mi Mama-dijo Periwinkle riendose a Carcajadas y Violeta, pues, tambien se le unio a las Carcajadas.  
-pense que me preguntarias por tu hermano-Dije yo algo Roja.-Pues Claro que no, yo no estoy pendiente Tanto de el.-Entonces no paso nada entre ustedes eh?-Dijo Violeta algo extraña he interesada en el Asunto mio y de Frost.  
-Na-nada Paso!-dije algo nerviosa.-Bueno muy pronto nos lo diras.-Dijo Periwinkle sacando una de sus sonrisillas  
-asi fue la espera de nuestras estaciones, la mia queda muy lejos asi que es la ultima y yo me voy sola a partir de eso.  
-Llegue a mi Casa y sin mas que decir tire el bolso a un lado, me quite lo Zapatos y me sente en mi computadora. Me interesaba eso sobre el Fantasma en el Instituto asi que me meti en el Blog y comenze a Buscar sobre ese tal espiritu.  
-Se manifiesta en el Salon de musica, y se dice que es un Alma en pena que ronda en ese Salon ya que hay fue Asesinado cuando iba a ver a escondidas a su novia. Al parecer ella misma lo mato por Tener celos de que el se la Pasara con su mejor Amiga (lo que era Mentira), tambien se cree que la chica tenia desordenes mentales y que ella decia que voces le decian cosas de Noche Acosandola a Matar a su infiel (Mentira) Novio.  
-Wow! y como Se supone que saben todo esto? que chismosos son. En realidad esto Parece una de esas Peliculas de Suspenso y Terror .- Dije yo dejando escapar una carcajada y de pronto suena mi Celular, lo tomo y veo que es un numero desconosido.  
-Alo?.-Dije yo-Hola princesa que haces?-Reconoci la voz de ese Engendro-QUIEN RAYOS TE DIO MI NUMERO FROST!-Grite muy fuerte haciendo que los carros de alrededor sonaran y yo tratando de controlar mi Ira.-Tranquila Princesa el numero me lo dio mi hermanita... Mira y... que haces?.-Me dijo el con un tono algo seductor y repugnante para mi.- Nada que te Interese!- Le dije a regañadientes.-Pues.. tue padres estan por hay?-Pregunto la Idiotez en Persona-No! y para que Rayos preguntas eso!-Dije mas alterada.  
-Oye podrias abrir la Puerta esta comenzando a hacer Frio.-Dijo el desde... DONDE!.  
-Abri lentamente la puerta con el temor de encontrarme con quien yo creia que era, y asi fue -.-  
-QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!-Grite mas duro que antes y el Me tapo la boca con su mano fria y Suave y... Que rayos Digo!?.  
-de la nada comenzo a llover fuertemente haciendo que Jack se quedara en mi casa hasta que cesara la lluvia, Muchisimas Gracias Madre naturaleza (Sarcasmo al 100%).  
-Bueno y ya que estamos solos...-Dijo el acercandose lentamente a mi hasta que se detuvo en midad de Camino?-Listo-Dijo el tomando el bolso que estaba de mi lado (al parecer era de el)-No vas hacer eso? verdad?- Pregunte super nerviosa y confundida rogando que no lo hiciera.  
-Pues claro que lo hare-Dijo el sonriendo-WAA!-Grite muy duro hasta que lo mire y vi que tenia una cara de confusion.-Acaso te da miedo el Jenga?-Pregunto el algo Intrigado-EH?-dije yo sin entender esta vez-Jenga el juego, lo traje para que jugaramos. Por eso pregunte si tus padres estaban aqui es que queria jugarlo contigo solo nosotros dos por eso apreoveche que estabamos solos  
-Pokerface mode On-  
-Entonces no ibas a?...-dije muy sorprendida.-A que?-dijo el-Na-nada olvidalo vamos a jugar-dijo yo hacien que tomara algo de compostura y comenzara el juego  
-y asi duramos casi 2 horas jugando al Jenga ya eran las 7:39pm y la lluvia habia cesado algo. Odio admitirlo pero me diverti con el.  
-En eso siento como la puerta de mi casa se Abre y revela la figura de mi Madre que viene algo empapada y con algunas bolsas (Se ve que viene del Supermercado).  
-Merida mete la ropa Su...-Dice ella pero se queda sin palabras al voltear y ver a Jack- MADRE SANTA!-Dice mi Madre y se lleva la mano al pecho (Con un tono a Ron Weasley y su *Madre Santa*).-Ma-mama-Deje yo algo insegura de que decir.-Merida cariño porque no me dijiste que habia invitados, y yo toda empapada.-dijo mi Madre mostrando un gran sonrisa de verguenza en su cara.  
-Baa! no se preocupe Señora Dumbroch yo ya me iba a mi...-Si quieres quedate a cenar Cariño-Lo interrumpio mi Madre rapidamente.  
-Claro me encantaria-Dijo el Bobo ayudando a hacerme la vida imposible.

* * *

Notas mias *^*  
Si lo se mis queridos lectores soy una muchacha muy Inrresponsable tengo 13 años y comienzo Clases en 6 dias perdonen el retraso es que estoy nerviosa y Tambien perdonen lo corto la Compu tiene contraseña por mis Trasnochos y es dificil dejarla prendida y Weenooo el proximo si sera un poco mas largo y mas Ambientado en el Señor Fantasma Ho ho ho...  
Mizzy Frost:Tranquila Mizzy ya no Falta mucho apar que el pequeño cobarde la bese y quien sabes sobre Onceler y Merida... a verdad que yo si xD Beso Psicologico! 3  
Guest: Aww gracias y claro que lo continuare voy a ponerme las pilas en ello.  
Y bueno yo me voy a dormir que son las 04:10am en mi Pais WAAA! Buenas Mañanas mis lectores xD  
~Bye bye.* ~Kasumi.*


	5. Chapter 5

POV Merida.

* * *

-Oí bien o mi madre le dijo Frost que se quedara a cenar. Ayúdenme lectores! .

-Pe-pero Mama Jack tiene que irse a su Casa sus Padres lo…-No Termine la Frase porque fui interrumpida por cierta persona-Que Va! Tengo mucho tiempo a demás mi Tío está de Viaje-Le escuche decir a Frost con una Sonrisilla Maliciosa en su Horrenda cara-Eso me parece sensacional ven Sígueme, te mostrare algunos lugares de la Casa-Dijo mi madre desapareciendo con Jack.

-Me quede en el Sofá que estaba en la Sala, daba vista al Televisor de 42 pulgadas. Me quede mirándolo Apagado unos minutos, Quería quitarme esa Horrible sonrisa de Frost de la Cabeza.

-Luego mi madre me mando a revolver la Pasta tipo Linguini (de la cual me rio recordando a mi Narizón Amigo), luego fui a la Sala de nuevo a mirar el Oscuro televisor sin nada que hacer, me fui acercando más y más al Televisor y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca casi como para pegar mi nariz al Cristal de este hasta que… Slapt… Este se prendió y me mostro el Pegajoso Joe, ese Show que yo Odiaba por una Razón.

-Volteo hacia la derecha y me encuentro con la Persona menos deseada.

-Que haces mirando el Televisor Apagado?-Me pregunto el viejo canoso. –Pu-pues me-me gusta…-Dije algo Nerviosa.- Pues eso Princesa no es Nada divertido.-Me dijo mostrando de nuevo esa Estúpida Sonrisa, era raro pero esa Sonrisa me ponía Nerviosa.-YO TENGO MIS MANERAS DE DIVERTIRME.-Le dije alejándome del Sofá y dirigiéndome a la cocina… Lejos de él y su Estúpida Sonrisa.

-Merida ve a Traer los cubiertos de Plata que nos regaló la Tía Bessy, Por favor.-Me dijo mi Madre haciendo que saliera un Gran suspiro de mi Parte y recordara a la Gorda y Problemática Tía Bessy.

-No me cae nada bien porque no le gusta nuestro Cabello (Heredado por Papa), porque es muy esponjoso y muy Rojizo (Una Tontería!),y cuando nos visita tengo que utilizar un Gorro o Sombrero (Algo que Realmente ODIO!),y mi madre y yo siempre tenemos que atender sus visitas ya que Papa y los chicos se Van a Competir Bowling contra "Los Haddock".

-Fui directamente a la Alacena debajo de la Escalera con la esperanza de encontrarme con Harry Potter para que me llevara a un lugar lejos de esta casa. Al abrir la pequeña compuerta encontré un montón de Cajas, encima de la Caja con los Videos Extraños de Papa estaba la caja de los cubiertos de Plata que nos Había regalado la Gor…digo la Tía Bessy.

-Se los entregue a mi Madre con la esperanza de que me dejara en Paz! Pero eso no sucedió Lastimosamente, Ahora tenía que buscar la Vajilla que nos había regalado La tía Sally (Hermana de la Tía Bessy), yo adoro a la Tía Sally ella me entiende mucho, por eso cuando llamaba la tía Bessy y decía que nos Visitaría yo Rezaba para que viniera con la Tía Sally.

-Ella también me enseño algo de Arquería por eso adoro el Tiro con Arco (Junto a mi Papa y a mi tía Somos 3 que amamos este deporte).

-Al final la baje cuidadosamente del Ático en donde estaba, la deje en la Sala con la esperanza de que Frost no apareciera de repente a Asustarme o a Otra cosa. Me acerque de puntitas a la Cocina con la esperanza de encontrarlo con mi Madre y así fue, note que la ayudaba a lavar los Platos (Ese era Trabajo de los Trillizos), Me quede mirándolo de Reojo y luego me quede concentrada en sus Ojos luego Rostro, Su sonrisa…Me quede mirándolo hasta que sus ojos se conectaron con los Míos

-Sentí un Raro cosquilleo en mi estómago…me Sentía atraída a el… me sentía en el Cielo…En las nubes…Ganamos!...Ganamos!...EH!?.

-Desde la puerta se escuchaba los Gritos de el "Ganamos" después vi a mi Padre y a los Trillizos entrar por la puerta con Un gran Trofeo. –Elinor Cariño le ganamos a Estoico!-Gritaba mi padre seguramente le había ganado a los Haddock.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Gritaban todos mientras veía como Frost sacaba una de sus sonrisas.-Cariño el es Jack, es un Amigo de Merida-Dijo mi madre presentando a El Idiota con mi Padre.-Mucho Gusto muchacho-Dijo mi padre amablemente.-El gusto es mío señor-Contesto el Idiota.

-Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras Familias, ya estábamos sentados en la mesa y cenando todos juntos yo por mi parte me sentía algo nerviosa a que Frost saltara con una de sus Absurdas preguntas también estaba nerviosa por si yo hacía un Contacto visual con él, es por eso que me dispuse a mirar mi Plato de Pasta a la Bolognesa, Esta sudando mucho por las manos, en una de esas se me resbalo el tenedor cayendo encima de la Salsa y haciendo que me Manchara la cara de rojiza salsa la cual combinaba con mi cabello y mi Sonrojo fuerte.

-Todos echaron algunas Carcajadas incluso el Viejo canoso de Frost (Él fue el Primero),baje mi cara con muchísima vergüenza y vi como alguien me pasaba una servilleta por la Cara…Quien más Podría ser?...Levante lentamente la mirada y me encontré con esa Sonrisa Nuevamente y esos Ojos que te internaban en un Mar azul en el cual poco a poco te ahogabas.

-Sus Blancos y hermosos dientes eran como Nieve blanca Caída del cielo en un frio invierno. El me dejo Hipnotizada completamente yo le dedique una sonrisa y el me termino de Limpiar mi cara sucia de Salsa (QUE VERGÜENZA!).-Gra-gracias Frost-Le dije con mientras mis Labios temblaban demasiado.- De Nada, Princesa-Respondió el dedicándome otra de sus Sonrisa la cual Rápidamente me hizo Sonrojar Mucho, baje un poco mi cara para que mis rizos escondieran el Gran Sonrojado.

-Ya eran las 9:54pm y hacia mucho frio. Frost ya se retiraba a su casa, yo tenía algo de miedo a que le pasara algo Tan tarde pero él no me dejo acompañarlo aunque lo acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirme de él. –La pase muy bien contigo Meri.-Me dijo el Canoso sonriendo. –Yo igual Viejito.-Le dije haciendo que él y yo echáramos una leve Carcajada. –Adiós Princesa..-Me dijo Frost retirándose de mi Casa pero lo bueno fue que lo alcance y lo tome por el Brazo haciendo que me viera a los Ojos y yo me sonrojara demasiado. –Adiós Frost-Le dije Dándole un beso en la fría mejilla de este.

* * *

POV Jack

* * *

-Sentí como sus dulces y tibios labios me daban un hermoso beso en la mejilla Izquierda. Me enrojecí leve mente y no me resistí a abrazarla para que no tuviera tanto Frio aunque eso no ayudara mucho ya que yo siempre estaba a una temperatura Fría, ella correspondió mi abrazo y así nos quedamos unos minutos en la acera por la fría calle.

-Nos despedimos y ella regreso a su casa y yo seguí mi camino a mi casa. Tenía ganas de irme a la Casa de Hiccup que estaba al frente que la de Mérida (Creo que ella no sabe), pero yo no quería causar Problemas a Estoico es por eso que me quede tranquilo y fui a mi casa.

-Al llegar todo estaba muy oscuro supongo que Peri (Mi hermanita), ya estaba dormida así que decidí no hacer tanto ruido para no despertarla. Fui directamente a la Cocina de puntitas y Abrí con cuidado la Nevera y saque en Un pequeño paquete que Peri me había comprado, adentro estaba algo que me encantaba "Brownies".

-Me lo comí lentamente para que el sabor durara mucho y así fue. Luego subí a mí y me recosté en mi cama a descansar porque seguro mañana sería un gran día

* * *

POV Merida.

* * *

Me levante de mi mullida Cama y fui directamente al Baño a cambiarme para comenzar otro día en el Aburrido Instituto.

~Ya de ida a el Instituto..

-Mientras iba al Metro me encontré con Eep y nos quedamos hablando sobre el Fantasma ese del Instituto, luego de unos minutos también nos encontramos con Coraline y así seguimos hablando del Señor Fantasma.

-Al llegar a el Instituto todo estaba Horrible, desordenado, Olía a Podrido en algunos lugares. Aunque lo raro fue que el Único lugar limpio era el Salón de Música y según la historia que había leído ayer ahí fue donde murió el Fantasma o Adolescente.

-Llame a Coraline y le dije que hoy todos iríamos a mi casa para Investigar sobre el Tal Fantasmas ahuyenta idiotas, ella me informó algunas cosas por teléfono y después me dijo que nos veíamos en la salida para ir a mi casa y formar el Gran club del Misterio (Ya nos copiamos de Scooby doo), luego de tener clases con el Profesor Sullivan fuimos al descanso y hay tuvimos más tiempo de hablar sobre el Alma en pena que ronda por los salones, pero lo raro fue que no vi a Frost en el Receso y menos en Clases.

* * *

POV Jack

* * *

-Estoy algo inseguro sobre ese tal fantasma que aterroriza el Instituto, y que pasa y le hace algo a uno de mis amigos? …

* * *

Notas MIASH~

Wolis a mis Fieles lectores espero que la estén pasando Súper… Perdónenme por la Tardanza eh estado muy ocupada los Últimos Días prometo más Acción! El siguiente Capitulo creo que será el Más emocionante y el Más Odiado… Sep los deje con la Intriga encima Jejeje.

Todas las Guest: Gracias claro que seguire con esto HO HO HO!

~Bye bye.* ~Kasumi.*


End file.
